


The Sleepover Loophole

by Alexthegreatone, ClaireRavenwood84



Category: Aphmau (Minecraft) - Fandom
Genre: Aphmau is a part of the Shadow Knights, Blaze Rods are like marijana, F/F, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Smart!Aphmau, Smart!Shadow Knights, Teens doing dumb things and dumb people, teens doing drugs and parents not caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexthegreatone/pseuds/Alexthegreatone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireRavenwood84/pseuds/ClaireRavenwood84
Summary: One of the things Aphmau's mom was picky about was who Aphmau was hanging out with during sleepovers. If it looked like there would be boys there, it would be an instant no. Thankfully, Aphmau's mom only thought it would be Sasha and Aphmau. It wasn't like her mom would assume Sasha would have two boys sleepover too.





	1. Chapter 1

Aphmau stared at her phone with curiosity. Sasha was asking if Aphmau wanted to have a sleepover over at her house. Aphmau wasn’t shocked that Sasha was asking to hang out. It was just the fact Aphmau realized they haven’t had a sleepover before. They’ve been hanging out for a few months, maybe three if that was the right number. Normally when Aphmau was friends with someone she’d have had a sleepover sooner.

Maybe it was because Aphmau just wasn’t sure if her mom would let her sleepover if she thought Sasha was iffy. And Sasha was pretty iffy sometimes once you got to know her.

Aphmau got up from her bed and walked downstairs searching for her mom. _“Mama? Where are you?”_ Spanish flowed from Aphmau’s lips. Aphmau learned years ago that when she used their language her mother was more likely to say yes to things Aphmau wanted. “ _I’m in the backyard_ gurl!” A voice called out from the lawn, the only thing that wasn’t in Spanish was the word gurl, a word Aphmau's mom was very fond of.

On Aphmau’s way to the door to the backyard, she got a snack. A simple granola bar that she found in the pantry, to curb off the hungry welling in her stomach.

“ _So, what do you need?”_ Sylvana asked from her spot on the ground near their flower garden. “ _My friend Sasha wants to have a sleepover with me tomorrow. Can I sleep over at her house_ ?” Aphmau asked as she sat down next to her mother. Sylvana paused, a hand halfway reaching for a flower. _“Do I know this girl? I have I met her? Who are her parents? How have you met her?”_ Before her mom could ask any more questions Aphmau gave her answers. “ _No, you don’t know her, at least I don’t think you do. I don’t know her parents' names and she goes to school with me.”_

Her mother frowned, probably not liking most of Aphmau’s answers. “ _You can sleepover but I want to meet her parents,”_ she paused, taking note of the fact Aphmau was eating something and deciding on something else, _“I’m almost finished, dinner will be done in thirty minutes. Is that okay?”_ A smile appears on Aphmau’s face, huge and childlike. “ _Thank you, mama, and yes that is okay. I’ll go get the address from Sasha.”_

Aphmau rushed up from her spot on the grass and ran upstairs to get her phone from her bed. Once Aphmau was in her room, she flopped on the bed and grabbed her phone off her pillow.

 

_What ur address? Also, my mom wants to meet your parents._

 

**_490 Phoenix Road, and it’s only gonna be my mom if that’s okay. My stepdad and my mom are in the processes of getting a divorce._ **

 

_Thanks, uhm, sorry for what you’re going through?_

 

**_It’s fine, it’s not that much of a loss_ **

 

_It’s just my mom and me too if that means anything to you_

 

**_:)_ **

 

After that awkward conversation, Aphmau relayed all the info to her mother. Her mom also made a face after hearing the whole thing with Sasha’s family problems and offered her condolences. Aphmau then tolled her mom what Sasha said to her, and in response, her mom just had a look of understanding on her face and a grimace.

~~

Friday went by like a blur. Especially after lunch when Aphmau spent all of it with the Shadow Knights and got high as a kite. Aphmau fully came aware again around the beginning of werewolf class. Her head pounding, Aphmau slowly inched towards her desk and flopped face first into it basically throwing her stuff down on the floor.

Several seconds later she felt Aaron’s warmth next to her. Aphmau leaned over and basically melted into Aaron’s side and stayed there. But once the teacher started talking, Aphmau slowly reached into her backpack and sneakily pulled out some animal crackers from her still full lunch box and munched on it.

Aaron gave her a look she barely saw, but she could tell he was slightly incredulous. So in response, she generously gave him some of her animal crackers. He gave her a different look and munched on them too.

So afterward, Werewolf class passed like a blur and Aph’s brain didn’t feel like it was on fire anymore. Aaron walked Aphmau to the front of the school, gave her one last glance like he was checking for something, nodded, and walked away towards the bus section.

Aphmau, severely confused, walked over to Gene and waited with him till her mom showed up. Of course, once her mom showed up, Aphmau tugged off the jacket she was wearing. A jacket that obviously smelled of Gene, and gave it back to him before her mom noticed. When Aphmau was walking away from Gene was when Aphmau’s mom saw her.

Thankfully Aphmau didn’t get a lecture about staying away from boys and simply got a quiet ride home listening to some Spanish music.

~~

Aphmau got dropped off at Sasha’s house around five. Three hours after school got out. Enough time for Aphmau to take a shower when she got home, and get rid of the faint scent of Blaze Rods that stuck to her skin.

Aphmau changed into a long-sleeved sweater she loved and a cute pair of shorts that she found comfy. Aphmau wasn’t exactly sure what she and Sasha would do at her house, so just to be prepared Aphmau packed like three pairs of clothes and a bathing suit. The chances of swimming were very low since it was November but just in case Sasha had an indoor pool in her neighborhood or something. (Aphmau knew it wasn’t likely, she was just very stressed. It had been a while since she had a sleepover with another teenager close to her age.)

Sasha’s house was modest. Not huge, but it wasn’t small either. It was about two stores with what looked like an attic and was close in shape with the other houses in the neighborhood.

Sylvana, of course, led her daughter to the front door and knocked on the door. After a second or two, a woman around Aphmau's mom's height opened the door. The woman had dark gray hair and piercing violet eyes.

Aphmau watched awkwardly as her mom and what it looked like Sasha’s mom talked. Aphmau kinda fazed out of the conversation, focusing on the art on the walls more than the words being spoken. Aph, of course, started paying attention once again when her mother said her name. “ _Text me when you want to get picked up tomorrow morning. Let me know if you don’t feel comfortable with her okay? I’ll come to pick you up any time okay?”_ Aphmau smiled and nodded at her mother. Her mom gave her a big hug, a kiss on the forehead, and walked to their car and drove away.

“Was that Spanish?” Sasha’s mom asked Aphmau once Aph’s mom was driving away. In response, Aphmau said a simple yes and explained what her mom said. “She just told me to text her when it was time for me to get picked up.”

“Cool, cool. The kiddos are out in the back in the greenhouse, I’ll lead you to them. Have fun, don’t do anything dangerous, and I’ll be in my room” Sasha’s mom said all those things with a slight hurried tone, and basically marched towards what seemed to be a back porch. Then Sasha’s mom pointed out some distant figures in what looked like to be a shed, said something along the lines of ‘knock on the door, they’ll know who you are’ and started walking away.

Startled by the abrupt exit, Aphmau started to move towards the shed. As Aphmau started walking towards the greenhouse, she could hear Sasha’s mom far behind her say something along the lines of ‘that’s enough parenting for today’.

The closer Aphmau got the greenhouse the bigger it seemed to get. Which was strange, really strange.

Anyway, so Aphmau went to knock on the door of the greenhouse, but right before Aph could even touch the door it was yanked open from the inside and she got pulled inside.

“KITTY!!” Aphmau flinched slightly when three, really loud voices, screeched her nickname. Once Aphmau opened her eyes again she was greeted with the site of Gene, Sasha, and Zenix smiling wide. “Hey, guys.” Aphmau murmured, still startled by the fact Gene and Zenix were there and slightly uncomfortable with the use of the pet name.  

The greenhouse was beautiful, surprisingly thought Aphmau. Aphmau wasn’t exactly sure what she thought the greenhouse was gonna look like on the inside, but it was really pretty. It was filled with many different flowers and plants. Plants that Aphmau didn’t even know the name of, but she could appreciate them. “Pretty lit huh?” Zenix said, almost shouting at Aphmau. Startled, Aphmau ripped her gaze away from the plants and looked back at Zenix before he talked again. “It’s taken a while, but Sash has done a _pretty_ good job.” Zenix’s words were clear but the word pretty was slurred slightly. Confused Aphmau finally actually looked at Zenix in the face. That was when it slowly came into focus. Zenix was obviously high. Aph could tell by the way his eyes were blown wide and how the scent of Blaze Rods clung to his skin.  Great, so Aphmau was the only sober one here … that’s totally gotta change soon.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful. Good job Sasha.” Aphmau said smiling, her tone changing once she realized she was the only sober one left. The group was usually really easy going. But once they were high, it was a completely different level of calm. But the calm could always be disrupted with any tone that could be considered angry.

Gene was touchy, Zenix was quiet, and Sasha touchy also. Aphmau was touchy, but she also liked to move a bunch, unlike the others.  
So whenever they get high at school beneath the soccer bleachers, Aphmau would lean up against one of the three, or dance around to get the wiggles out.

Gene was almost serene when he was high, he'd just sit down somewhere with an arm around Sasha's waist and just watch Zenix and Aph do dumb things.

Sasha smiled at the compliment on her greenhouse and offered the blunt to Aphmau. Immediately Aphmau reached forward and grabbed it to take a hit. Aphmau didn't smoke often, but she could admit it was a really nice feeling being high. But being high and hanging out with the Shadow Knights? That's a whole different level of fun. The next few hours turned into a blur. A fun, hazy blur of touch and motion.

 Before Aphmau met the Shadow Knights she would have never considered doing drugs. Sylvana had ingrained it into her brain that drugs were bad for you and that it’s unattractive to other people. So when they first offered her some after hanging out with them for a few days she was hesitant. Sasha had then explained that she made a potion that would reject any bad Blaze Rods, and reverse any damage it might do to their bodies. So they could get high without worrying about the damaging side effects. So after some deep consideration, Aphmau said yes to the potion, and the rest is history.

~~

A few hours later, maybe around midnight, the group was still up.

Sasha’s mom had gone to sleep hours ago and the group was starting to get tired.

The group was different sorts of loopy because of the Blaze Rods they smoked. Gene was becoming more lucid, he’s sentences making more sense each passing second. Zenix was blinking sleep from his eyes, since every time he smoked he always got really tired when coming down. Sasha was becoming more lucid also, but she was becoming more tired than awake. And last but not least, Aphmau was just like Zenix. She wasn’t the best at talking when she was sleepy, but she was very aware of what was going around her.

So when the group started migrating to Sasha’s bedroom Aphmau became slightly more awake. _“Is it bedtime?”_ Aphmau asked, not even realizing she wasn’t speaking English. Of course, it wasn’t much different when she was high either. When she was high earlier she was switching between English and Spanish often, which limited her conversations to Gene. Who only spoke Spanish as a hobby and was not particularly fluent like Aph.

“ _Yeah, It’s bedtime. We’re just moving to Sasha’s bedroom_ ” Gene’s melodic voice replied. Aphmau came to appreciate his voice the more she hung out with him. It sounded nice in English but was very nice in Spanish.

Aphmau became aware again when she felt her back hit a very comfy surface. " _Bed?"_ Aphmau asked still loopy, from lack of sleep and the drugs. _“Yes, goodnight Aphmau”_ Gene whispered back as he curled around her.

Before Aphmau fully fell asleep she could feel someone else wrap around her other side and the pressure on one side increased. Which probably meant someone was on the other side of Gene. Right before Aphmau could figure out how exactly they all fit on the bed sleep finally claimed Aphmau’s attention. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aphmau woke up to a searing headache and being uncomfortably warm. She could feel two arms around her waist and something pressing down on her legs. Probably legs she reasoned to herself. After giving herself a mental pep talk Aphmau finally opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw beside the blinding light of the morning sun was the pale beige color of Sasha's ceiling. After a certain point of adjusting to the light, Aphmau turned her head to see who was smushing her sides.

Apparently, Gene was on her left and had one of his arms wrapped around her waist. On Aphmau’s right was Sasha, who was clinging to Aphmau’s arm possessively. So that must mean the thing smushing her legs was Zenix.

Aphmau shifted a bit so she could be comfier, pulled Sasha closer to her, and pressed herself back into Gene. Sleep then claimed Aphmau again, and peace and warmth washed over her.

~~

When Aphmau woke up again she was alone in Sasha’s bed. Slowly Aphmau sat up and finally got a good look around Sasha’s room. It wasn’t a total mess but there was junk every once in a while on the floor.

“Gene?” Aphmau called, not sure if she was supposed to leave the bed and join the others or stay in Sasha’s bed and wait. “Gene?” Aphmau called out again, her hysteria rising.

This usually happened, Aphmau freaking out over simple things. Except it usually happened after she got high was coming down. Not when she woke up in the morning all alone. Maybe it was because technically last night she didn't come down and just went to sleep instead. Normally she would find something to freak out about when coming down, and someone in the group would find something to calm her down again or distract her.

But before Aphmau could have a complete freakout Gene appeared.

Aphmau noticed Gene had changed his clothes from what he was wearing last night. Gene had traded his usual skull t-shirt for a soft looking burgundy sweater, and his usual black jeans for what could be considered athletic shorts if they weren’t obviously boxers.

With Gene insight, Aphmau’s hysteria started to fade away.

It was interesting how much of a 180 Aphmau's thoughts did. Any ideas Laurence had planted about Gene in her mind got quickly proven false the more she hung out with him. After spending almost three months with Gene, Aphmau could say she understood him pretty well. Could say she was comfortable with him enough where she wasn’t really fazed by the fact he wasn’t wearing pants.

“Kitty?” Gene asked with a worried tone. Aphmau blinked a few times, did Gene get closer suddenly? It seemed she had lost focus enough where she didn’t even notice Gene getting closer. Gene got close enough where he was on the bed with and right in front of her. Sharing the same space like earlier in the night.

For some reason, that idea sent a spark through Aphmau’s body. The fact that they shared a bed last night, the fact that Gene knew what to do to calm her down. The fact that the boy in front of her knew her intimately enough to know she would need him in the morning. Her brain then decided to keep telling the different intimate things Gene knew about her in rapid fire. 

Aphmau became aware again when she felt wet lips press against her forehead. Aphmau’s other senses came flooding in after that touch. She was suddenly aware of the fact Gene had a hand lightly resting on her neck and the other was lightly touching her hip.

All Aphmau could do was stare into Gene’s dark blue eyes. His’ eyes held none of the heat she felt in her body, they were warm, yes, but they didn’t burn like the hands touching Aphmau. Instead, they held warm and held affection, affection for her.

After a second Aphmau sense of hearing filtered in. Gene was talking to her, he was trying to diffuse the hysteria he thought Aphmau was in. And for some reason, that added to the warmth growing in Aphmau.

“It’s okay Kitty” was the first words Aphmau managed to hear and did that _mess her up_. Gene was using the nickname he normally used to jokingly make fun of her to calm her down. But the way he said it was so _so_  much different than when he was joking.

“We were just in the kitchen making breakfast.” A reasonable place for them to be, Aphmau thought to herself, her breathing slowing down to a calmer pace. So there was no reason for her freak out, she now knew where they were earlier. But it was the second half of what Gene said to her that made her breath speed up again. “You just looked so pretty Kitty we didn’t want to wake you up.”

Irene, Gene just called her pretty and it wasn’t said with a joking tone. And after that he kept whispering more reasons why she woke up alone. Every reason Gene listed Aphmau could feel her face slowly heat up. Gene wasn’t one for throwing complements but he being rather generous with them normally when Aphmau was hysterical. But never like this, never with an almost reverent tone, like he was praying an alter and she was the goddess he was praying to.

Before Aphmau could even choke out a word Gene had pressed his lips against hers. Startled Aphmau’s eyes widened and stared at Gene’s face. His eyes were closed, almost serene looking but before Aphmau could even attempt to kiss back Gene pulled away like he was burned.

Gene’s face was starting to flush red with what looked like mortification. Irene, did she cause that? Gene then apologized for the kiss and looked like he wanted to run away. He started to pull away from her but Aphmau, quick like a viper, reached out and grabbed his arm. Gene immediately stopped moving off the bed, but he wasn’t looking at her.

“You kissed me” She whispered to him dazed. Her mind was still reeling from the facts her lips were relaying about Gene’s lips. 

His lips are soft was the first fact relayed. The second was the fact that it wasn't as soft as she had imagined. Side note, when had she imagined what his lips felt like?? Actually, it probably was when she was high, moving on.

“Yeah Aph, sorry,” Gene replied quickly back like he was trying to get the conversation over with. But he didn’t move to leave, which was when Aphmau realized she was still holding on to Gene’s arm. It wasn’t even a tight grip, her fingers were literally just resting on his arm.

“Kiss me again,” Aphmau said the command before it even got approved in her brain. Which caused her cheeks to blush some more about this whole thing.

Gene, on the other hand, had looked up sharply from the floor back to Aphmau’s eyes. In shock from what Aphmau said apparently like he wasn’t expecting that answer.

“Please” Aphmau added after a few seconds of shocked silence. What sounded like a startled okay passed from Gene’s lips and then Aphmau’s mouth was occupied again. This time she reciprocated with lack of finesse and slight hunger.

Gene, however, kissed very differently than her. His side of the kiss was finesse, it held hunger but it felt different than Aphmau’s. He kissed so well, so so well, Aphmau thought blissfully.

Gene was treating Aphmau like she was precious. He was holding her face like she was a wonderful treasure. Like she was something to be worshipped.

Aphmau moved her right hand slowly up Gene’s arm from where she gript it (earning a shudder) and placed it in his thick inky black hair. It was softer than she had considered. It was almost silky and so easy to move her fingers through. Aphmau placed her other hand on Gene’s hip, just so she could grab something that wouldn’t hurt badly if she squeezed on accident.

Gene’s hand on Aphmau's hip slightly squeeze it when she tried to pull him closer to her, and he pulled her even closer.

The speed of their kisses slowly increased to a frantic pace. The warm feeling Aphmau felt earlier was almost a raging fire. Irene, she wanted Gene’s hands everywhere on her at this moment.

Sadly enough they had to pull away to actually breathe because they got so distracted kissing they forgot to breathe through their noses.

Both of them were breathing heavy. The kiss seemed to do something to their self-control because the urge to kiss again was mounting and them controlling the urge to kiss again was small. Aphmau started to lean in kiss Gene when they heard a shout.

“Breakfast is ready guys!” They could hear Zenix shout from another room.

Aphmau tensed, suddenly remembering with horror that she and Gene weren’t the only people in the house. The fact that it was Sasha’s house, and they were in Sasha’s bed.

“We’ll be out in a sec Zenix!” Gene shouted back, still staring at Aphmau. The blush was fading from his cheeks, making the questioning look he was giving her more serious. 

“What’s wrong Kitty?” The tone of reverence was almost back, and she couldn’t help but shiver. She couldn't help but notice a flash of something spark through Gene's eyes when she shivered. Something that felt like he turned the thermostat a little too high in the room.

"Nothing, just if we wanna get some breakfast before Sasha and Zenix eat all of it, you gotta not say Kitty like that. And we gotta get out of this bed." Aphmau couldn't help but rush her sentence. She just wanted to get this conversation over with, eat something and make out with Gene some more. Is that too much to ask?

Aphmau made eye contact with Gene again but there was something different in his eyes. Like he was considering something.

“Okay Aph, we can go get breakfast now. But we are gonna talk about the kisses okay?" Gene whispered, leaning in and pressing a kiss on her forehead. Aphmau could tell Gene didn't need a verbal response, so Aphmau just nodded.

 After that Gene pulled away from her and got off the bed, he pulled Aphmau off the bed too, and they walked hand in hand to eat breakfast with the rest of the gang.

 


End file.
